Comfort
by dogangelsrule
Summary: In the attic, Woody refuses to accept comfort from others. Major BuzzxWoody, Minor OthersxWoody comfort. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Lin: I just had to post this..I'm still working on updating other stuff, but I just need to post this first. Dunno why. Might be cause I'm still recovering from a slump I have been in the past few days.

Edit: I must of been on something last night, all those mistakes..I think I caught and fixed all of them, hopefully.

* * *

"Woody, it's time to wake up already."

"Nngh..go away, Buzz. I'm sleeping."

Curling tighter into himself, Woody let his arm cover the side of his face while the other was curl under. In all honestly, Woody was not sleeping but he liked to pretend he was so that the others would leave him alone. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Woody stiffened. If he had looked over, he would of noticed Buzz frowning.

"Come on, cowboy, it's late. You have to wake up sometime."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Woody muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing.." Flipping around so that Buzz's hand was no longer on him, Woody uncurled slowly and sat up. He knew he was acting out of context by rejecting Buzz's touch, but he could not find himself to care at the moment. Looking around the attic blankly, he noticed how it seemed to get darker and darker in there each day, despite the window.

"So..what's in store for today?" Woody asked while standing up slowly, not truly caring for an answer. It was always the same answer, anyway.

"Whatever we want to do," Buzz smiled at his best friend, but frowned when he took in Woody's face and posture. "..Were you actually sleeping just then?"

"Of course I was," Woody stated, not even stumbling over his lie. "Why would I fake being asleep?"

"You look..tired, is all."

Woody shrugged, but said nothing more about it.

Buzz hesitated for a moment before clearing his throat and continuing.

"You know..you don't have to sleep in this corner alone. Why don't you sleep with Jessie and I? We would love your company."

Years earlier, before the attic had become an issue, Buzz and Jessie had tried being together romantically. It lasted for a good number of years, but the two of them eventually broke it off. Instead of being sore with each other, the duo stayed close friends and still did things together. One of those things being sleeping together, curled up beside each other each night sometimes embracing. Their relationship was now about comforting each other in times of need and in the attic, lots of comfort was needed. The remaining toys also all sleep huddled together, sometimes connected and sometimes not, realizing that if any of them planned to survive then they needed to stick together. Buzz and Jessie had started the idea of comfort in sleep, starting when Jessie began to suffer from nightmares, but it had caught on quick and now all the toys spend the nights together. Distilling reach others nightmares and laughs about the good old times of playing with Andy.

All except Woody. He refused to curl up besides any other toy, instead claiming a corner to himself and deal with nightmares alone. In his mind, Woody felt that he could not accept comfort. Not only would be pride be wounded, but he needed to appear strong as a leader. If the others knew how badly the attic was affecting their leader, chaos was sure to occur. Buzz could get away with it, he was only Second-In-Command. Not Woody, he had to learn how to comfort himself. Woody was rather proud at himself, to his knowledge, he had yet to cry out from nightmares.

"I'm fine, Buzz." Woody said, shaking his head. "Besides, you both and the others toys have sleeping arrangements all planned out. I can't just go in and destroy that."

"You would do no such thing. We all want you with us, not just Jessie and I. Your our leader, Woody. Of course we want you with us."

Shaking his head, Woody turned away from Buzz and walked deeper into the attic instead of closer to the others as he had originally planned. "I can't, Buzz. Just leave it alone."

* * *

Andy had grown up. He was an adult now. That in it's self was the source of all the problems. If Andy had not grown up, had stayed a kid, then they would not be stuck in the attic currently.

Woody knew that it was impossible though, all kids grew up sooner or later. He had thought, when telling his other friends about the attic, that he would be ready for their upcoming fate, but how wrong he had been.

The first year up in the attic could of gone worse. Lots worse, actually. None of the toys knew what to expect and being in a new location was hard to get use to. Woody had done a lot of talking that year, telling everyone that it would all work out alright in the end and that there was no point in fighting when they would be up there for years to come. During that time, Woody was pretty sure the other toys resented him, but Woody stayed firm and the first year in the attic was over before they knew it.

By the second year, a routine had been placed and the toys were getting comfortable being in the attic. It was not the best place in the world, but they had learn to deal with life had thrown at them. Woody helped make sure everyone stayed with the routine and comforted anyone who needed it. The toys had been too angry and confused to want comfort during the first year, but with things set in place the emotions came back by the second year in full force. Woody made sure to help anyway he could, even hugged Mr. Potatohead once although it was one of the most awkward things to happen between the two. However, things were looking up and that was all that mattered.

By the third year, the toys were fine. Emotions out and days planned, the toys no longer complained or cried. Woody was able to step down a little bit, seeing how everyone had calmed down and life was still looking up. Every other toy was fine with the attic, but Woody was still a bit shaky with the attic. He had spend so much time facing everyone else's fears that he had no time for his own. With his busy mind now able to relax, his fears and depression were coming back full force all times of the day and night. Woody could mostly push the thoughts away during the day, but during the night he was helpless. He suffered from nightmares every night, to the point where he only let himself close his eyes for a few minutes before snapping them back open. After all, if you did the sleep, you could not dream. Besides, he was just a toy, he did not need sleep. Really. He had also began avoid the others toys, not seeking conversation or acknowledgement unless the other toy sought him out first. In his mind, he was just being strong. He could not go along with the routine he had set for them, he had to be different. It was his job as a leader and if it meant being alone, then being alone he would be.

* * *

"He said no again?" Jessie asked, looking disappointed. "I thought you said you 'had it under control' and that Woody would agree to sleep with us all."

"Can you not throw my words back in my face?" Buzz sighed, annoyed with himself. "Woody's just stubborn."

"Stubborn does not even cover it," Slinky muttered as he entered the conversation. "He even said no when I asked him."

Near Jessie's feet, Bullseye let out a sad sound, signaling that he had tried as well but got a negative answer. Jessie placed a hand on his neck and petted him gently. Since Bullseye could not speak, he had simply went about it by curling next to Woody when it was close to bedtime. Woody had at first moved away from Bullseye, but Bullseye kept moving closer to the cowboy until Woody finally snapped and shooed Bullseye off. To say Bullseye was upset was an understatement, Woody had never done anything even close to harsh words around the horse.

"Don't you guys get it?" Mr. Potatohead asked, holding his wife's hand. "He's going cold, that's why he keeps saying no."

"Cold?" Rex looked confused. "Do we have any blankets up here?"

"He means his personally, Rex." Hamm rolled his eyes at the dinosaur. "Not his body. In other words, he's starting to become mean."

"But Woody has never been mean before!" Rex exclaimed, looking worried. "He's always been so nice!"

"Yeah, cause he was with ANDY." Hamm shook his head. "Now that we are stuck up here.."

"We got to help him!" Jessie slammed his fist down to the ground that she was sitting on. "I refuse to see him turn cold!"

"How are you going to do that?" Mr. Potatohead looked slightly depressed, but was trying to cover it up. "He does not want help!"

* * *

_Walking around the darkened attic, Woody had to ponder where everyone else was. The others always stayed by the window, hoping to catch the suns rays during the day, but Woody could see that none of them were there._

"_Guys?" He called out. "Where are you all?"_

_On his right, Woody heard a harsh chuckle. Turning towards the sound, Woody let out a slight breath of relief when he saw Hamm._

"_Pathetic, isn't he?" Hamm said out loud, making Woody freeze. "Can't believe someone like HIM is our leader."_

"_What..?" Woody narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, Hamm?"_

"_You know what he means." Mr. Potatohead walked out of the dark and near Hamm, glaring at Woody. "Your pathetic, Woody. You forced us into this hell and you can't even handle it."_

"_I.." Woody shook his head. "I did what was best for everyone, you know that."_

"_But you can't even handle your own decision," Mr. Potatohead taunted. "We all go by, yet your still shaking in your boots. Weak."_

_

* * *

_

Waking up suddenly, Woody let out a gasp and looked around wildly. Realizing what he had let himself close his eyes for too long, Woody let out a frustrated sound before bringing his palm to his forehead and smacking it a few times. He thought he had this under control, but it seemed that even he could slip.

"Woody?" Buzz's voice was instantly recognizable. "Did you drink the tea as well?"

Despite his current annoyance with himself, Woody had to laugh at the reminder of the time in Sid's house. Gesturing for the space ranger to sit beside him, Woody continued to chuckle.

"Nah," Woody smiled slightly at his best friend. "I'm not going crazy like you did, just a tad bit annoyed is all."

"Why?"

Woody shrugged, knowing Buzz would take it as an answer. Woody tried to use as much body language as possible instead of his voice, although his reasons behind that were still unknown. Buzz rolled his eyes at Woody's shrug before a quiet moment passed between the two.

"Is everyone alright?" Woody asked, breaking the silence. "It's so quiet.."

"It's just a normal day," Buzz gave Woody a pointed look. "You know, you could always spend time with the rest of us instead of being alone all the time. We are all together to infinity and beyond. Nothing is going to change that."

"I don't know, Buzz.." Woody frowned. "You all have your routine set out a-"

"A routine YOU set up." Buzz's interruption was firm. "Not that we disagree with it, but it would be nice to see you take part of it as well. Come on, it's journey time in about ten minutes. Also, I'm leading this time so you can relax."

Journey time, or 'Journeys'{1} as most shorted it down too, was something created by Woody as a way for them all to relax. Journeys involved all the toys laying on the ground with their eyes shut while one toy walked around them. The one standing toy would speak smoothly, helping the toys connect to their imagination and take them to a different place far away from the attic. No matter what was happening or how he was feeling, Woody always made sure to be around the toys when it was Journey time to help relax the others. Seeing how he had brought the idea up, Woody took it upon himself to always be the one standing toy. Granted it was not an original creation, seeing how he read about it in a theater book that Andy had, but the other toys seemed to like it which lead to it being part of daily life.

"Buzz.." Woody shook his head. "You don't have to lead, I ca-"

"Nope." Buzz stood suddenly, towering over the sitting Woody. "Not going to work today. Your always the one standing and worrying about us, but today your going to relax."

"Buzz, yo- HEY!" Cut off mid sentence by Buzz flicking his hat off his head, Woody was able to grab the hat a split second before Buzz had both hands on Woody's waist. Buzz tightened his grip before lifting Woody up and placing him on his right shoulder with Woody's legs against his chest and his face on his back.

"Let me down!" Woody kicked Buzz's check with his legs while pounding his left fist into Buzz's back. His right fist held his hat. "Down! Now!"

"Nope, can not do, Sheriff." Buzz replied before reaching and holding his right arm around Woody's waist to keep him steady on his shoulder. With his left hand, Buzz playfully patted the cowboy's bony ass twice before having his left arm hold down Woody's legs so that he could not kick anymore. "Now stop complaining, it's time to relax."

"..Did you just pat my a-ass?" Woody asked, stunned. So stunned that he stopped his assault against Buzz's back.

"And if I did?" Woody could hear the smirk in Buzz's face. "It got you to stop attacking me. Besides, it was right there."

"..You have been spending WAY too much time with Jessie."

"Ye-haw." Buzz chuckled before walking over to his destination with Woody on his shoulder.

"One Sheriff, in good condition and ready to enjoy," Buzz announced once he had reached the group. "My mission in complete."

"Well done, space ranger!" Jessie saluted Buzz playfully before gesturing to Woody. "Now let him down easy. I want to see his face, not just his bony ass."

Behind Buzz, they could all hear a soft groan and muttering at Jessie's words, although none of them could fathom the reason why.

Letting go of Woody's legs, Buzz helped Woody off his shoulder and onto his feet in front of the group with his hand on the cowboy's shoulder. Squeezing the shoulder for reassurance, Buzz waited for a reaction from either him or the group. He did not have to wait long though, Jessie had jumped forward and hugged Woody tightly as soon as he was placed down.

"Woody!" Jessie cheered as he hugged him. "I missed you!"

Leaning back slightly, Jessie pressed a few kisses to Woody's cheek, ignoring the blush from the cowboy. Jessie had an affectionate personality and Woody would just have to deal with that.

"Gally-bob-howdy, Woody!" Slinky cheered, walking closer to the hugging duo. "Have not seen you in ages!"

"Woody!" Rex cheered, waving his little arms with a smile before laying on the ground.

Woody laughed, placing his hat back on his head while still in Jessie's embrace. "Nice to see you all as well."

"Come on, Woodster, time time for a Journey." Hamm said, giving the cowboy a side look before finding a spot on the floor to lay. He ended up near the Potatoheads, who always took the Journey hand in hand with their three children around them.

Letting go off Woody, Jessie plopped down on the ground before patting the seat next to her, gesturing for Woody to sit. He did so a little more gracefully, noting how Slinky had picked a spot on his other side while Bullseye lowered near Woody's head.

"Everyone ready?" Buzz asked from above them, making Woody feel a little nervous. Even though he had read all about it, Woody had never actually taken a journey.

A muttered of agreement was heard before Buzz instructed them all to close their eyes. Woody sat up, looking around to make sure all the others had closed their eyes.

"You too, Sheriff." Buzz's voice was close to Woody's ear, making him jump slightly. "Stop worrying about everyone else and worry about yourself for once."

Before moving away, Woody could of sworn that Buzz had place a kiss on the top of his ear, but by the time he looked over Buzz was too far away from him. Lowering himself down slowly, Woody felt his hat threatening to fall off his head as his head touched the ground and his eyes slowly shut.

"Your body is filled with sand," Buzz's voice lulled over everyone, starting the journey. His tone of voice was different from what Woody usually used, but he was currently in no position to make suggestions. "Your body is being tied down to the ground by the sand and restraints around your body, but do not worry. You will not be grounded for much longer."

Letting his breathing slow down, Woody allowed Buzz's voice to completely take over his thoughts and body. In his mind, Woody imagined being filled with sand with red rope tied around his wrist and legs, spreading him out in complete obedience. Already knowing the next step, Woody imagined the sand slowly flowing out of his body starting at his tip of his boots. The sand them began to flow from his ankles, knees, thighs, hips, stomach, chest, shoulders, forearm, wrist, and finally out the tip of his fingers. Technically, sand was suppose to flow from his head as well, but Woody never felt comfortable with that thought.

"..As the sand continues to filter out of your body," Buzz's voice command from far away. "You will feel the restraints leaving you and allowing your body to slowly float off the ground. One inch at a time until you are soon in the sky, ready for your journey to begin."

Even thought Woody attempted to keep listening to Buzz's voice, he could feel his mind shutting down and preparing for sleep instead of taking the rest of the journey conscious.

'No!' Woody thought to himself. 'I can't sleep, I'm around everyone. What if I have a nightmare?'

But despite his best efforts, Woody soon feel asleep to the sound of Buzz's voice.

* * *

_As if the dream remembered where it had left off, Woody found himself __yet again in front of Mr. Potatohead and Hamm, both glaring at him. The dream seemed to have speed up a bit for in the next second, Rex and Mrs. Potatohead along with the three green aliens had joined the original two and were glaring. _

"_I did what was best!" Woody protested. "We're Andy's toys!"_

"_That's not the problem here and you know it." Mrs. Potatohead shook her head. "You can't handle it, being up here and not being played with. Poor cowboy, wanting attention all the time. Want me to hug you? Make you feel wanted and loved again?"_

"_He does not want a hug from you," Hamm snorted. "He wants Buzz, got a little crush on him and all."_

"_Enough!" Woody snapped. "I don't understand what your problem is today, but all of you need to stop! Right now!"_

"_Like we would listen to you," Even Rex looked a bit angry. "You can't lead us anywhere good."_

"_He's right," A new voice growled from below. "You let us down, Woody. Leading up here in this cold attic, told us it would be nice."_

_Slinky had joined the other toy, growling and letting his teeth show._

"_It is nice up here, Slinky." Woody weakly protested. "I set up a routine and everything for us."_

"_Routine does not do much when your not being played with," Jessie's voice sneered from behind him. "You promised me that I would be played with here, but I don't see much playing be done now."_

"_You DID get played with..for a few good years." Woody shook his head. "You knew Andy would grow up as well, Jes-"_

"_You PROMISED that everything would be okay," Jessie was now in front of Woody, looking close to tears. "Everything is not okay!"_

"_Jessie.." Woody tried to pull Jessie into a hug, but she slapped his arms away from him, the first time she had every rejected Woody. Walking backwards, Jessie stood with the others toys who all glared at Woody. _

"_Guy- Oomp," Woody started to say but was cut off by Bullseye walking past him and bumping him. For once, instead of catching his balance, Woody fell to his knees as Bullseye walked over to Jessie. _

"_Guys..I did what was best," Woody tried to convince the others as __the group walked closer to him. "I always have the groups best interest at heart."_

_The group scornfully laughed at him, but Woody was too busy looking at the figure that had appeared out of the shadows. Buzz._

"_Buzz!" Woody cried out, reaching for him slightly. "You know I did what was best! You believe me, right?"_

"_No, Woody," Buzz shook his head before glaring down at Woody. "You lead us here and we blindly followed in hopes for a better tomorrow, but that never came. You truly disappointed us all, I'm ashamed I ever called you my best friend."_

"_You must be joking," Woody stared in disbelief as Buzz joined the group that now stalked closer. "I did what was best! I made the right choice!"_

"_You lead us to a cold hell!" Jessie snarled. "How could you? We trusted you! Andy should of gotten rid of you ages ago!"_

"_NO!" Woody tried to stand, but could not find the strength to get off his knees. If Woody had bothered to look down, he would of noticed a black hole forming under him with hands slowly poking through and grabbing his legs._

"_Your a disgrace!"_

"_How could you!"_

"_Worthless!"_

"_Pathetic!"_

"_Weak!"_

"_Shut up!" Woody placed his hands over his ears, letting his hat fly off and land near Buzz's feet. "Shut up!"_

_Lifting his foot off the ground, Buzz slammed his boot down on Woody's hat before leading down so that he was eye level with Woody. Grabbing Woody's chin, Buzz tilted Woody's head up slightly._

"_You are nothing," Buzz hissed, pulling on Woody's head a little bit more. "A worthless leader and one that has a crush on me as well? How sad."_

"_I..Buzz, wait," Woody tried to speak, but Buzz's hold had it hard for Woody to breath. "Stop.."_

"_Stop? No, I don't think so.." Buzz had stopped pulling, simply because anyone and Woody's neck would of snapped. "Your getting what you deserve."_

"_Wha?" Woody felt the group continue to close in, he could imagine the expression of hatred on their faces. The hands under him had make their grip on his legs deadly tight, he had no place to move. "No!"_

"_DIE!"_

"_NO!"_

"Woody! Wake up!"Buzz's voice sounded concerned, but Woody could not recognize reality from dreams at the moment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Woody continued to yell, beginning to struggle with his eyes closed shut.

Gripping his shoulders tightly, Buzz shook the cowboy slightly. He could feel the other toys worried glance on his back, wondering what their leader was going through in his dream.

"Woody!"

"NO!" With a sudden gasp, Woody opened his eyes wide. Although it was obvious to the others that Woody had woken up, Woody himself seemed to still believe he was in his dream.

"I'm sorry!" Woody blinked a few times but continued to speak. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Snap out of it, Woody!" Jessie had crawled closer, looking worried. "Your awake now, your not dreaming anymore!"

"I..what?" Woody looked around. "I.."

"You fell asleep during your journey," Buzz explained. "No one realized you were sleeping until you started yelli-"

"I was yelling?" Woody slapped a palm to his forehead. "Off all the.."

"What were you dreaming about?" Rex asked, looking frightened. "It sounded scary!"

"I.." Woody shook his head. Shakily getting to his feet, Woody backed away slowly. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Rex looked confused, but did not say anymore.

"Woody..don't do this," Buzz tried to step closer to the cowboy. "What happened in your dream?"

Shaking his head still, Woody refused to give an answer. Turning around faster than any of them thought he could, Woody ran off into the darker area of the attic, ignoring any calls for him to come back.

* * *

{1}: This is an actual theater exercise that I learned when I was in my senior year of high school. It helps invoke imagination and just generally help relax. Your not suppose to fall asleep during it, but I was always known to fall asleep about ten minutes into it. Too be honest, I can never truly stay awake during them, no matter who's voice is leading.

Lin: So, yeah. I can already tell you now that this will be a two shot and that is all. I'm just about over my slump, so hopefully my shitty ass writing will get better as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Lin: I think some of you may have seen this coming.

Or maybe none of you thought it would turn out this way, but whatever.

So, what am I trying to say here? Simple, I need a break from writing fanfiction.

See, I truly hate my writing. I re-read what I write and it makes me wanna throw up. It also makes me hate myself even more and considering that I already hate myself to a degree I never thought possible to hate someone..Yeeah, not good.

So, a break is what Lin is gonna take. That means **no updates or uploading random one-shots until I can deal with my writing again.** How long will my break be? I honestly can not tell you, but I can tell you that it is starting tonight.

I may change my mind about this. I have been known to change my mind more than I drink cups of coffee, and I drink at least four cups of coffee daily.

A little goal I have set is to come back in November, when Toy Story 3 comes out on DVD, with a shitload of stuff all done and nice, but I may forget about that goal. I dunno.

Thankies to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, faved, and all that good stuff. It truly does mean a lot to me.

I'm sorry to leave like this. Like I said, I may change my mind and just come back next week. Who knows, I certainly don't.

I will be around if you wanna contact me, but I doubt you will wanna. None the less, I'm still online. Also, I'm still roleplaying over e-mail and messengers a bit if anyone is interested in that. It can be any fandom I'm into, does not have to be Toy Story.

So, yeah. Sorry about this.

Bye.


End file.
